


Letters from Afar

by hhertzof



Category: Fire and Hemlock - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 05:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1633100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Polly clung to Tom's letters for many reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters from Afar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mellish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellish/gifts).



> Written for mellish

 

 

Polly lived for Tom's letters, though she wouldn't admit it. He was old and she was young, but there was a connection that made the distance disappear.

He gave her books and music she'd never have known otherwise. Not living in that house with her mother, or even with her Gran. He showed her distant places and she sometimes wondered, what he saw in her.

And then, suddenly, he'd be there again, like a long lost penny. Showing up when she least expected him and somehow every meeting was both a new adventure and like they had never been apart.

 


End file.
